


Waking Up, No. 9

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Wanda being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda wakes you from the hangover from Hel(l)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up, No. 9

**Author's Note:**

> Again, super unedited, but wanted to post today... Also, it's shorter than usual, but I like it. Short and (hopefully) sweet
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

“Y/N!”

“Mmmm. Be up in five minutes.”

“Y/N!”

“Mmmm.” I waved my hand at my mom.

“Y/N. If you do not get up right now, Pietro is going to eat all of the waffles. And he says he’s not going to be responsible for the consequences.”

I shot upright in the bed, clapping a hand to my head as the room spun. Never again. My hangover stuck an icepick brutally into my frontal lobe as I struggled to remain upright. But waffles were more important.

“Wanda, tell your brother that if he doesn’t save me at least two waffles, I am going to subject him to the puppy dog eyes for a week!” I called, my head banging ferociously with every word. But waffles. Tony Stark made mean waffles, and if he gave me the worst hangover in the history of hangovers, the least he could do is make a girl breakfast afterwards.

Something moved in my doorway and I actually focused enough to make out Wanda, leaning against the doorjamb, looking smug.

“Whaddya want?” I mumbled, having used all my energy staking my claim on the waffles. “Come to gloat?”

“Oh no,” she said, the sound spiralling through my eardrums as I edged my feet out from under the covers. She came and sat on the bed as I got off it. “So you had fun last night?”

I gave my best friend the finger. “Of course I did.” I ran a hand through my hair. “But when Tony pulls out the good Scotch, and Thor spikes it with Asgardian mead, Y/N gets the hangover from hell.”

“I was unaware Thor’s niece had anything to do with hangovers,” Wanda commented.

“Metaphorically,” I said, cracking a smile for the first time that morning. “I don’t think Hel has anything to do with my headache.”

“Are you coming to breakfast?” Another voice said from my doorway, and I spun, forgot I couldn’t spin with my headache, and staggered slightly.

Then Pietro, because it had been Pietro at the door, was at my side, steadying me. “Y/N? Are you all right?” he asked, worried. “You did not seem ill last night.” A flash of Pietro and I leaning on each other as we made our way down the hallway to my room caused my next face palm. ‘Shit,’ I thought, ‘Please let me not have done anything too stupid last night.’

“I’m good,” I said, forcing my eyes to meet his, “Just a hangover.”

“I will fetch medicine,” he said, and was gone in a flash. Giggles sounded behind me, and I glared at Wanda.

“What now, Chuckles?” I asked, pulling on the sweatshirt lying on the dresser. No point getting dressed now - it’d take forever. And waffles.

“Here.” Pietro was back with a glass of water and two pills.

“My hero.” I took both and swallowed the pills, washing them down with the water. Three blinks later, and I actually began to feel the fog in my brain clear. “Where did you get these?” I asked, a bit suspiciously. Ibuprofen wasn’t normally that effective.

“Bruce made them,” Pietro said, shrugging. “He said he made them for Stark.”

“I see.”

“So are you coming to breakfast?” Pietro said, and I glanced over at him. Big mistake. My rapidly clearing brain was now able to focus on Pietro in all his pyjama-ed glory, complete with messy hair and the same Avengers sweatshirt that I’d just pulled over my head.

“As long as you saved me food,” I said.

“Of course,” he replied as we made our way down the corridor. I felt more than saw Wanda grinning at me.

“You coming too, Oh Witch Of Crimson?” I asked, trying to be the bigger person. I would extend the olive branch. Instead of the finger. I would be a good person. For now. “Or have you eaten already.”

“Oh, I’m right behind you,” she said, smiling wickedly at me, then at Pietro’s obliviousness. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world.”


End file.
